Operation: FANBOY
by cartuneslover17
Summary: What did new operative and sector leader Rocky, along with Sector V, do during preparations for her aunt and the Toiletnator's wedding? And who did she meet? CROSSOVER WITH FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM, A SHOW ON NICK! Chp. 4 features guest stars!
1. Touch and Tell

_**Well, if you've read Operation: CHANGE, then you know who Rocky is.**_

**_I didn't call myself cartuneslover17 for nothing! I promise you that most of my stories are crossovers! And HECK no am I using the crossover link on this site! No one barely looks at the crossover pages! Not many reviews, no offense..._**

**_If you don't know who Fanboy and Chum Chum are, I suggest you look on YouTube as well as Wikipedia to get some info on this new Nick show._**

**_To all those who hate the show with a passion...why are you even reading this?  
__**

**F**ellows

**A**re

**N**either

**B**right

**O**r

**Y**onder  
_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

Rocky and Lizzie turned from their work to see a fuming Numbuh 363 glaring at a friend Rocky had brought over to moonbase.

His name was Fanboy.

The name truly suited...on account of he was a kid in a green and purple superhero outfit and his underwear was worn outside his pants.

Fanboy cocked an eyebrow at the angry young boy in confusion. He was just going to give him a friendly pat on the back and then the child just blew in his face.

"Well, if I can't touch you there..." Fanboy observed as he pondered while rubbing his chin. "Then could I touch you here?"

And with a gloved hand he poked Numbuh 363's helmet.

If the child had been angry before, there was fire in his eyes right now as he smacked his hand away.

"Poke."

Numbuh 363 whirled around and gazed down at a small boy who, like Fanboy, wore a superhero costume. He wore a black mask and orange and yellow were his signature colors; he also wore his underwear outside his pants.

His name was Chum Chum.

He had just touched his arm playfully.

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" _Numbuh 363 shouted.

"You sure have interesting friends," Lizzie, aka Numbuh 56, observed. "And the purple kid sure is cute."

Rocky laughed as she took out a chocolate bar and broke it in half before offering her a piece. "He is, isn't he?"

"And you and Sector V found them where?" Lizzie asked before biting into her piece.

Rocky pondered. "To be honest...I have no idea what the name of their town is. I was too busy having fun and making friends...and kicking a certain teen's butt and giving him the wedgie of a lifetime."

"Looks like Harvey might do the same thing..." Lizzie said as she and Rocky quickly glanced back to the boys and saw that Numbuh 363 had grabbed both Fanboy and Chum Chum by the collars and shook them like ragdolls.

Rocky came to their rescue as she came between them...making sure her fingers hadn't touched Numbuh 363's chest for long as he pushed him back.

"Oh, hello, Rocky," Numbuh 363 said politely as he stood up straight and smiled at her. "Or should I refer you to Numbuh-"

"Rocky for now would be nice," she told him.

Rocky knew very well that the little brother of her supreme leader was very much infatuated with her and she found it quite nice and very adorable.

But for his temper...

"What seems to be the problem?" Rocky asked as she gazed from the child to her friends.

"Squirrel teeth's the problem," Numbuh 4 called as he stood by Lizzie, having seen much of the scene.

"Oh, Wally!" Rocky exclaimed as she gave him a glare. As much as she loved her new cousin, she found him to be quite harsh sometimes.

"I was just being friendly," Fanboy said innocently, "and what could be friendlier than a pat on the back?"

"Jumping off a cliff would be more like it..." Numbuh 363 grumbled.

"Okay, that's enough," Rocky warned him. She turned to Fanboy. "You have to forgive Harvey. He has some sort of sensitivity complex."

"Sensi-whaty?" Fanboy asked, confused by her intelligent words.

"He doesn't like being touched," she told him simply.

"Oh..." Fanboy said in understanding. "Then how can he hold hands? Or high-five? Or swim with a buddy? Or-"

"I'm not_ completely _sensitive," Numbuh 363 told him with a glare.

"That's not what you said when Knightbrace accidentally had a finger on your shoulder," Numbuh 4 called.

"Um, Wally's right," Rocky told Numbuh 363 carefully, "you really had the guy into a pulp, you know that?"

"Well, he deserved it!" Numbuh 363 whined.

Suddenly, there was a growl and all turned to Fanboy and Chum Chum, whose stomachs were growling with hunger.

"Whoa!" Fanboy exclaimed as he and Chum Chum clutched their stomachs. "I guess those Frosty Freezes didn't fill us up."

"Come on, let's head to the cafeteria," Rocky said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "My treat...for all of you." She smiled at Numbuh 363, Numbuh 4, and Lizzie.

"Cool," Fanboy said as they all squeezed into an elevator, "what do you have?"

"Anything a kid likes," Rocky laughed.

"You're touching my elbow!" Numbuh 363 shouted at Fanboy before the doors of the elevator shut.  
_

"Well if isn't Rocky and her pebble brain friends," Numbuh 86 said coldly as she glanced from her meal and saw Rocky and the others stand in line.

"Oh, go kiss a boy, Fanny!" Rocky shot back. "That is if there is any boy that would kiss the likes of you!"

Numbuh 86 scoffed as she picked up her finished tray and walked off. Her temporary suspension had been finished yesterday, and she was finally back leading the Decommissioning Squad, laughing at Rocky's face and kept a close eye on any operatives that were turning thirteen.

Thankfully, as Rocky had hacked into the computer system from her computer at home, there were no soon-to-be teens on the line right now...

"Why does that guy with the rug on his head hate you so much?" Fanboy asked as he watched Numbuh 86 leave while placing food on his tray.

Rocky laughed very hard at this. "That's no guy, Fanboy!" She guffawed between breaths. "Fanny's a girl! And that 'rug' is her hair!"

"Well, a name like Fanny seems kind of odd," Fanboy said.

"Not as odd as Fanboy and Chum Chum," Numbuh 363 told him before picking up a soda.

Once they all got their food and Rocky, with her large account, had paid for it all, they went to a nearby table and sat around.

"Okay, I know you've told me the story before," Lizzie said before biting into her ham sandwich, "but could you please tell us again?"

"The story how I met Fanboy and Chum Chum?" Rocky asked with a mouthful of chocolate pudding.

"Is there any other story?" Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear it as well," Numbuh 4 nodded.

"I will always listen to you, Ms. Ganda," Numbuh 363 said with a flirty smile before winking at Rocky.

Rocky had to giggle; Harvey was just so cute she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Well, it started-"

"Oh! Oh!" Chum Chum intervened, waving his hands to get everyone's attention. "Can Fanboy and I make a little preview before you tell the story?"

"Preview?" Numbuh 4 asked in confusion.

"Yeah, like in the movies where some announcer guy speaks about what is to come when the movie comes out," Fanboy chirped.

"You can't be serious..." Numbuh 4 groaned.

"Wally, come on," Rocky laughed. She turned to the two boys in costumes. "Be my guests."

Fanboy cleared his throat before speaking. "They say kids are all different..." He said in a low voice. "They say every child is special in their own way..."

"But how many children do you meet that work for the Kids Next Door?" Chum Chum said in a quiet but anticipating voice.

Numbuh 4 and 363 rolled their eyes while Lizzie and Rocky watched with delight.

"This week..." Fanboy said smoothly. "Two best friends find themselves meeting someone who's tough..."

"And pretty," Chum Chum chirped as he gazed at Rocky, who blushed.

"And confident..."

"And pretty..."

"And nice..."

"And pretty..."

"And most importantly..." Fanboy said in a hushed tone. "By all means very, so incredibly, and truly-"

"Pretty," both him and Chum Chum said in unison.

"Who says you have to be a superhero to be a hero?" Fanboy concluded as he closed his eyes, as if he were a movie screen that just faded out. Then his eyes flashed open and grinned at Rocky. "Okay! Preview's done! Now on with the story!"

"I'm at the edge of my seat," Lizzie laughed, "that preview has got me anticipating!"

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of cool," Numbuh 363 said, averting his eyes. "So how did you all meet?"

Rocky smiled that same charming smile she always gave as she regarded her friends with sparkling eyes as she reflected on the memory of meeting her incredibly nice friends.

"It started during my mom and dad's, who are actually my aunt and The Toiletnator, engagement..."  
_

_**Come to my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16, if you want to see KND pictures featuring Fanboy and Chum with Rocky. ;)**_


	2. Mission or Bust!

_**I'm glad you guys liked this idea! For a second there, I thought I was going to be flamed for being a fan of Fanboy and Chum Chum!**_

**_Anyway, please read and review! I'd really appreciate it!  
__**

Numbuh 2-Double-o-2...that was her KND number.

And she was also a leader.

Rocky smiled to herself as she turned from driving the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. toward her fellow teammates.

There was Numbuh 13, whom was keeping eyes on the controls from the back of the room. Rocky could remember all too well how she had first met him as soon as she stepped unto KND moonbase. He was quite clumsy, she admitted, but there was that undying kindness and determination bubbling within the exterior of his flaws.

Rocky knew she did want to be on his team, or he be in hers, and when she had asked Sector N if they could transfer him to her sector, they were _very_ happy to oblige.

She found that delightful and sad at the same time.

True, Numbuh 13 had a hard time trying to come to order when it came to missions, but he would never give up helping his fellow KND operatives. There was more to a KND operative than fighting...

And then there was Tommy Gilligan, aka Numbuh T.

Despite being the youngest on their team, he was very useful; his technology helped them out more than they had asked for. Plus, he was just so cute!

Rocky felt a bit guilty she manipulated Numbuh 362 when she had secretly added a rule into the KND rulebook...but it was with that act of defiance and discreet that Tommy Gilligan had been recommissioned into the KND...through a signature and a fingerprint, that's what Rocky suggested.

Tommy, overwhelmed that he was finally back, almost gave up his superhero obsession as The Tommy just so he could please Rocky. But Rocky told him that being The Tommy was what made their team so special, and she had asked permission if she and Numbuh 13 could dress up as superheroes as well sometime in the future.

This was Sector E-Z.

"Hey, Numbuh 2-Double-o-2," Tommy called from his controls. "You got a message."

Rocky raised an eyebrow as soon as Tommy brought her number up. She turned back to Numbuh 13. "Take the controls, will you?"

Numbuh 13 looked at her nervously before gazing at the pilot seat. "Um, you sure you can trust me?"

Rocky smiled at him before she gently pushed him toward her seat. "I trusted you when we fought Father together for the first time...and you never let me down."

Numbuh 13 blushed before he took the seat. Then, with a determined look, he saluted his leader. "Never fear, Numbuh 2-Double-o-2! I'll drive us safely!"

Rocky nodded to him before she strolled over to Tommy. "What we got?"

"Sector V needs you for some special mission," Tommy explained as he read over the message shown on screen. "I can't really read the rest on account of it's been written in crayons and the stupid red hearts and butterflies are covering too much of the words!"

Rocky chuckled as she shook her head. "Numbuh 3..." She pressed a nearby button to let the message go to print. "Well, whatever they need..." She said as she peered at the message. "Looks like they need me solo."

"Not us?" Tommy exclaimed with a pout.

"Sorry, Tommy," Rocky shook her head. "Maybe next time."

"I bet Numbuh 4 added that just so he could have Rocky all to himself..." Tommy muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake violently as Rocky and Tommy stumbled back and forth before they came to a complete stop.

"Uh, sorry..." Numbuh 13 said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kind of crashed us into a tree..."  
_

_Sector V's Treehouse..._

"Oh, hi, Rocky!" Numbuh 4 greeted happily as soon as Rocky and her team emerged from their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., which was thankfully landed by Rocky.

"Hey, Wally," she greeted, "or should I say...cousin?"

"Um, yeah..." He averted his eyes. "Cousin..."

"What's the sitch?" Rocky asked as she turned to Nubmuh 5.

"We got news of some evil adults in another town," Numbuh 5 explained as she looked over her notes. She looked over to Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2's set the town on radar and we're going there as soon as possible."

"We need you with us because we know you're that good with 'compromising'..." He said, using his fingers to quote that last word.

"Yeah, what he said," Numbuh 4 added with a vigorous nod.

"There are some mean teens out there who are probably bullying some poor kids!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed with fright.

"Teens?" Rocky repeated with a growl. "Bullying?" She reached behind her head and tightened her ponytail, something she usual did before going into battle. "Let's go!"

"What about us?" Numbuh 13 asked.

Rocky turned toward her team and smiled. "Numbuh 13, you're in charge until I come back..."

His eyes widened at the order. "But last time you asked Numbuh T to be in charge!" And he pointed to Tommy.

Rocky smirked before smoothing her hair. "Under my orders, each member of my team gets their chance to lead when the current leader is out." She raised an eyebrow at them. "Is that understood?"

Numbuh 13 smiled a big-braced smile before he saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Rocky nodded. "Good." She turned back to Sector V. "Let's go."

Watching Tommy and Numbuh 13 wave farewell to their leader as well as Sector V as they boarded their vehicle, Numbuh 4 turned to Numbuh 5, a curious expression on his face. "How come you never let any of us take on as leader for once?"

Numbuh 5 frowned before she straightened her hat. "Trust me, you do not want to know my answer."  
_

_Somewhere out there..._

Rocky peered out the window of Sector V's vehicle, seeing a large colorful town before her. It seemed so colorful, so lively, so...3-D?

Rocky had no idea why she thought that last part...

Finally, Numbuh 2 pressed a few switches before he had the vehicle land atop some nearby apartment building.

"So, Rocky..." Numbuh 4 began as they geared up. "You know I had a real great time with you at the arcade last week...maybe you and I could-"

"Oh, look!" Numbuh 3 squealed as she looked out the window. "Look at the playground at that school over there! It's so pretty!"

Numbuh 4 growled as he tightened his fists before Rocky came over to Numbuh 3 and looked out the window as well. Indeed, the playground sure looked nice.

"Can we go there? Can we go there?" Numbuh 3 pleaded to Numbuh 5.

"We can go later," Rocky cut in as she adjusted her headband. "Right now, we got some serious adult butt to kick!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Numbuh 4 said with a knowing smirk.

"Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 5 shouted before the door of their vehicle opened. "Battle stations!"

And with a huge battlecry, the kids ran out of the vehicle, weapons at hand.  
_

Jumping from one car to the next, Rocky trailed behind Sector V.

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 motioned for them to halt.

"There he is..."

Rocky glanced at where Numbuh 5 was looking and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

There, standing at a sidewalk was a seemingly middle-aged man who idly drank from a cup of coffee.

"Him?" Rocky exclaimed. "He doesn't seem dangerous! Dull, but not dangerous!"

"That's the thing," Numbuh 2 explained as he loaded his weapon. "His name's Hank Mulffin. He's a teacher. And because he's so lame is because the kids in his class are bored to tears."

"It's not right!" Numbuh 4 added.

"Looking at him makes me want to take a nap," Numbuh 3 added with a yawn.

Rocky turned to Numbuh 5, hoping she was bringing some sense into this situation. But the leader of Sector V raised a fist.

"Get him!" Numbuh 5 shouted before she and her team charged at him.

"What the-?" The man known as Hank Mufflin exclaimed as he noticed the four kids coming at him.

Rocky just stood there, dumbfounded, despite the screams of agony emerging from the teacher who was being attacked, especially when being eletricuted by Numbuh 2's newest electrical plug weapon.

This. Was. Ridiculous.

While she knew Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 had such sense as to think a dull teacher was anything terrifying...but Numbuh 5?

And Rocky thought she had the most common sense...

Rocky said nothing. Instead, she pocketed her weapon somewhere underneath her dress and turned on her heels and left Sector V on their so-called 'mission'.  
_

Rocky turned from one street to the other, enjoying the simple beauty of the town she was brought to. Since the mission seemed like a total bust, she decided to explore the town, make her own mission.

And perhaps buy a wedding gift for her Aunt Cleo and the Toiletnator...

Thinking about them made her smile, as well as thinking about her foster siblings.

Soon, they would all become a family. Rocky would have a mom and dad again, and with the addition of having brothers and sisters.

Thinking of the wedding made Rocky wonder if she should wear make-up...

The next thing she knew, she fell flat on her face, on account of something had pushed her down.

"Chum Chum!" Shouted a voice, which probably belonged to the person that toppled over her. "That pigeon's fully-loaded! You have to duck for cover!"

"Nuh-uh!" Retorted a voice. "Shoo shoo, dirty bird!"

Rocky growled, feeling invaded. In an act of defense, she violently rolled over and pinned beneath whoever had assualted her.

She was met with a kid who dressed quite unusual...Purple and green? And whoever wore underwear outside their pants?

Her eyes met with ones that were held behind a purple mask...and she was greeted with a beaver-toothed face.

A face in which she was pointing her weapon at with such threat.

"Whoa! Easy!" The boy exclaimed, not entirely frightened by her techniques. "Is that a mustard bottle?" He asked as he poked at the tip of her weapon. Rocky had brought with her the M.U.S.K.E.T.

Rocky cocked an eyebrow as she gazed at the boy who seemed neither afraid or overwhelmed.

"Who are you?" She said in a soft but firm voice.

"Oh, me?" The boy asked. "I'm Fanboy!" And he gave her a smile.

"Fanboy?" Rocky repeated. What a strange name...

"And you are?"

Rocky blinked before she removed her weapon away from his face. "I'm Numbuh 2-Do-" She stopped for a few moments. "I'm Rocky."

"Well, Rocky," Fanboy said happily. "Could you get off my chest? My colon feels like it's going to burst and that's something I really don't want happening...again."

Cautiously, Rocky got off him and Fanboy jumped to his feet, breathing rapidly, but not like he needed to breath in and out so quickly, he just breathed like that just for the fun of it.

"So..." He began as he smoothed the top of his scalp. "You new here?"

"Call it a visit," Rocky said cooly, being on high alert as she pocketed her weapon.

"Well, you visited the right place!" Fanboy said excitedly.

Rocky became a bit startled when he suddenly lay on one knee and offered a hand to her "Allow me and my friend Chum Chum to be your tour guides to this Heaven-on-Earth."

"Chum Chum?" Rocky questioned, fearfully looking at the hand that was offered to her.

"Hey, Chum Chum!" Fanboy called. "New friend!"

Rocky glanced over to see a small, and slightly chubby, kid walk over to them. Like Fanboy, he wore a costume and his colors were that of orange and yellow.

There were bird feathers in his hair.

"Yay!" He cheered as he smiled at Rocky.

"And I thought Numbuh 3 was crazy..." Rocky muttered to herself.

"Madmoiselle..." Fanboy said smoothly before he linked arms with her. Chum Chum did the same, but since he was so short, he just clung to Rocky's arm. "The fun awaits."

Before Rocky knew it, she was walking down the street with these two lunatics.  
_

_**Yes, Rocky's number is Numbuh 2-Double-o-2, which is 2002. Want to know the special thing about that number? It was the year Codename: Kids Next Door first aired on Cartoon Network. :)**_


	3. Drink Play Hate

_**Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews! I'm basically going to update like almost everyday because I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can upload my other story, Wish. So please review as soon as you finish reading this chapter!**_

**_This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!_**

**_The title of this chapter is a reference to "Eat Pray Love" just so you'd know! ;)  
__**

Rocky was almost afraid that she was being kidnapped as the two strange boys in costumes took her away. She thought about reaching for her weapon and blasting them both with mustard. Yet something was telling her there was nothing to worry about...

Before she knew it, her hand slid down and entwined itself with Fanboy's as they crossed the street. Rocky didn't know why she did such a thing. But looking at Fanboy and seeing how happy and excited he was...She was glad she did that. She didn't do the same for Chum Chum, however, but she did let him clung to her arm.

"Wow," Fanboy said as he observed his gloved hand holding hers, "you really take safety seriously. Always hold hands whenever crossing the street!"

"Yeah," Rocky said with a small smile, "safety first."

Thankfully Fanboy didn't notice that she still hadn't let go of his hand even after they crossed the street. Rocky had decided to let her guard down; she could trust these two.

"So..." She began lightly. "What do you guys do for fun?"

"Oh, us?" Fanboy laughed. "We do anything for fun!"

"Like last week when we helped the mole people dig an underwater tavern to the beach!" Chum Chum chirped.

"Okay..." Rocky said uneasily. "What's the best place to eat here?"

"Oh, only the greatest haven of surplus food known to man!" Fanboy exclaimed as he and Chum Chum half-dragged her quickly toward their destination.

They halted and Rocky found herself standing in front of a large convenience store.

"Welcome..." Fanboy said dramatically as he draped an arm around her shoulders and motioned a hand to the store. "...to the Frosty Mart!"

Rocky blinked as she looked at the store and all it's glory. It seemed pretty decent, and places like these always give good treats. She was dying for some hot dogs or maybe even some nachos...

"Come on!" Fanboy said before he pulled her hand as they passed through the sliding glass doors. "You got to try the frosty freezes!"

Rocky smiled as she allowed him and Chum Chum to take her away. She expected to be greeted with the coolness of the air-conditioner and the variety of junk foods and treats beyond a child's dreams.

What she saw made her turn white.

"Keep firing!" Numbuh 5 shouted as she and the rest of Sector V aimed their weapons at someone who stood behind the cash register and shielded himself with a tray.

"You mangy kids!" The voice of a teenager shouted as he tried blocking off their attacks.

"Wow..." Fanboy and Chum Chum observed. "Talk about dissatisfied customers."

"Oh, wow, could they get any stupider..." Rocky muttered to herself, pinching the ridge between her eyes in distress.

"You know those kids?" Chum Chum asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "They're Sector V of the Kids Next Door. They called me up to accompany them-"

"Kids Next what?" Fanboy asked in confusion.

Rocky sighed before she dug into her dress and took out her weapon. "I'll explain later. Right now I got to save some teenager's life...something KND doesn't usually approve of." And with a battlecry, she lunged toward the scene.

"Wow..." Fanboy sighed as he watched her take on the action. "She must be an actual superhero..."

Rocky knew she could get in serious trouble for fighting her own friends and fellow KND operatives, so she pressed a switch on her weapon. Long tentacles of rubber emerged from it and lunged at each of the members of Sector V, grabbing each by the back of their collar.

"What the-?" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. Thankfully, Rocky was hidden behind a stock of food so none of Sector V would see that she was taking on them for the sake of some teen.

"Whee!" Numbuh 3 laughed as the tentacle that grabbed her flew her around in the air. "I'm riding!"

"Sorry, guys..." Rocky muttered to herself before she pressed another button on her weapon.

In one swift movement, Sector V was tossed out the door.

Rocky smiled to herself before she pocketed her weapon and strolled over to Fanboy and Chum Chum, who gazed at her with jaws dropped.

"That...was...awesome!" Fanboy cried. "It was like watching an action movie for free!"

Rocky blushed.

"Frosty freeze?" Fanboy asked as he offered her a slightly large beverage containing some frozen pink liquid. "I thought you'd prefer pink because you're wearing it."

Rocky smiled as she twirled in her pink dress. "How thoughtful." Then she remembered the teen as she looked over the counter to see he was gone. "Is-?"

"Oh, Lenny?" Fanboy chuckled. "He'll live! He's gone through worse!"

"I think he's having another stress twitch!" Chum Chum added.

"Oh..." Numbuh 4 groaned as he placed a hand on his head. He and his team had been attacking some lame teen behind the cash register on account of being a jerk to children and they next thing he knew, he had been grabbed from behind and thrown out of the store. Now here and his team were lying on the ground...

"I think that teenager had a secret weapon!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"He's a dork," Numbuh 5 muttered, "but looks can be decieving."

They all slowly got to their feet before turning to see Rocky and her new friends emerge from the Frosty Mart, happily drinking frosty freezes. Numbuh 4's frustration died down once he saw the pretty face of Rocky once again...much to Numbuh 3's chagrin.

"This is so delicious!" Rocky exclaimed to Fanboy. "Thanks!"

"Oh, no problem," Fanboy laughed, "I call it the Frosty Mart special treatment!"

"Hey, Rocky!" Numbuh 4 greeted, waving a hand at her. But Rocky didn't even notice him, she didn't notice anyone.

All she was focused on was Fanboy...she just couldn't keep her eyes off him as that charming smile her friends new so well formed on her lips.

Fanboy apparently noticed she kept staring at him and he felt a bit nervous under her gaze. "Uh, do I have something in my teeth?"

"You're teeth are perfect, I assure you," Rocky told him. True, he had teeth like a squirrel, but, like Numbuh 363's, they were cute!

"Then what?" Fanboy asked in confusion. "Am I showing a zit?"

Rocky ignored the question and leaned toward him. "Did I ever mention that besides pink, purple is also my favorite color?"

"It is?" Fanboy asked, not getting her hint.

Finally, to Numbuh 4's horror, it happened.

Rocky leaned up and planted a warm kiss on Fanboy's cheek.

"Oh, wuh..." Fanboy's voice trailed off as the kiss took over his mind and his whole body began to tingle.

Numbuh 4 wanted to shout! He wanted to break something! Instead, he just stood there and bared his teeth while tightening his fists as he watched Rocky kiss the weird boy in purple. He didn't notice Numbuh 3 standing behind him with a smirk on her face...

Finally, Rocky broke away and smiled at the dazed Fanboy.

"Wow..." Fanboy murmured as he came back to reality. "Are you a wizard? Because I think I was kissed by magic!"

"Oh, lame!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. "I could come up with something better than that!"

Finally, Rocky noticed Sector V staring at her. "Oh, hey, guys," she greeted. "Don't worry about Le-I mean the teen. He's been taking care of."

"So we're done here?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Finally, let's go home and have some soda to celebrate!"

"Let's go, Numbuh 2-Double-o-2," Numbuh 5 said.

Rocky glanced over at Fanboy and Chum Chum. Though Sector V's mission was over...hers was just beginning.

"You guys go ahead," she told them finally, "I'm going to stay here a little longer."

"Say what?" Numbuh 4 cried. "You're not seriously going to stay with those two weirdos, are you?"

"Well, they may be weird," Rocky chuckled as she glanced over at Fanboy, "but their cuteness makes up for it."

Fanboy blushed, tints of red shone through his purple mask.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Numbuh 4 cried. But Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 dragged him off before he could say anything else, leaving Rocky as she wished.

"Awesome, you're staying!" Fanboy exclaimed as he and Chum Chum high-fived. "We should get another frosty freeze to celebrate and-"

Before he could say anything, they heard a whooping noise in the distance. Rocky braced herself in a fighting position, wondering what the noise was. Was that music?

Turning around the corner, there came a bulky teen with dirty blonde hair and a Frosty Mart uniform. He wore headphones that were obviously turned at full blast.

"Out of the way!" He shouted as he shoved Rocky aside as he made his way into the Frosty Mart.

"Hey, that was rude!" Rocky shouted as she brushed herself. "Who was that?"

"Oh, him? That's just Boog." Fanboy sighed. "His manners are worse than his bops."

"Oh, I'll teach him some manners..." Rocky growled before she tightened her fists. She was about to go in when Fanboy and Chum Chum pulled her back. "What?"

"Well, we thought before you go in get bopped by Boog while we buy us some frosty freezes," Fanboy said, "I thought we'd do the Money Dance!"

"Money dance?" Rocky repeated.

"Hit it, Chum Chum!" Fanboy told the little boy as he took Rocky's hand and pulled her close to him. "Shake you hips to the side!"

"My hips to the side..." Rocky observed as she duplicated his exact moves.

"Now twist like a pretzel!" Chum Chum added.

"Twist like a pretzel!" Rocky laughed. "Oh, this is fun!"

"Wave your hands in the air like you just don't care!" Fanboy shouted as he and the others raised their hands up and waved like crazy people.

"And what's that in your hair?" Chum Chum sang.

Before she did anything, Fanboy's fingers dug into her hair and pulled out a dollar. "One dollar!"

**_Snap!_**

As soon as Fanboy removed the dollar from her hair, the rubber band that held her ponytail in place suddenly broke. Her sleek black hair fell down to her waist like a graceful waterfall.

"Oops..." Fanboy squeaked. "My bad..."

But Rocky laughed. "Oh, no, it's okay! It's about time I let my hair down!" And she flipped a few strands of hair off her shoulder and smiled that smile that Fanboy and Chum Chum found so charming.

"W-wow..." Fanboy muttered. "You got really nice hair."

"Thanks," Rocky laughed. She shifted her eyes to her pink headband before slowly removing it and handing it to Fanboy. "Hold this." Then she smoothed her scalp before she glared over at the Frosty Mart. Okay, fun's over. Time to teach someone a lesson."

"Yay! Lesson!" Chum Chum cheered before they followed Rocky back into the store.

Rocky scanned her surroundings before she spotted the teen named Boog playing an arcade game at a nearby corner. She barely noticed Lenny, whom seemed to be leaning his head behind the register in boredom. Rocky flipped her hair once more, than marched over to Boog.

"Excuse me."

Boog reluctantly turned from his game until he glanced down to see Rocky with her hands on her hips. "Hey, you're that twerp I pushed outside!"

"And pushing it very rude!" Rocky exclaimed. "I think you owe me an apology!"

Boog raised an eyebrow. Then a devil of a smirk crawled on his face.

"Oh, it was nice knowing you, Rocky..." Fanboy, who wore her headband around his head, gulped as he and Chum Chum watched in fear.

"Rocky, huh?" Boog chuckled. "That's a nice name...considering that's the way I'm going to bop ya!"

And he raised a fist and attempted to bring it down on her head...

But Rocky caught his hand before it could touch a strand of hair.

Lenny, who had just saw the unbelievable, became more alert as he witnessed the action before him.

Rocky, with a scary, serious look on her face, tightened her grip on his hand. For such a young girl, her strength was incredible as Boog groaned in agony, unable to feel his hand. Finally, Rocky pushed his hand away and reached up and grabbed him by the collar. She dragged his face toward hers.

"Just so we can be clear..." She whispered in a quiet but very threatening voice. "I'm not called Rocky for nothing."

Boog was afraid to ask why as sweat trickled down his forehead.

_"YOU GOT THAT, BOOGER?"_ Rocky told him in a screaming, demanding voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Boog whimpered.

"Good!" Rocky said happily, dropping her scary mode before pushing him back. "Now that that's settled...come on, guys! I'm in for some serious snacking!"

Boog, still frightened, stood exactly where he was as Rocky searched throughout the store. Lenny was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Hi, Lenny," Rocky greeted with a flirty smile before slipping her hair. Finally coming face-to-face with Lenny, Rocky thought she was in love.

Lenny was cute!

Dark-skinned, afro hair, and the glasses! There was something about a person in glasses that made Rocky's heart skip. Like that Harold guy from Total Drama Island...

"Oh," Lenny realized as he took a good look at Rocky, "you're that one kid that didn't attack us."

Rocky blushed. "I apologize for that. See, I'm probably the only one with any real common sense right now. But I assure you, my friends have been taken care of."

"Good to know," Lenny smiled before Rocky walked off to find treats.

After about ten minutes, Rocky placed dozens of treats on the counter that was taking much of its space. And she was still looking for more. Finally, after probably finding the last hundred or more snacks, she was ready to pay.

"Are you sure you can pay for this?" Lenny asked before checking his register.

"I have a card," Rocky told him before handing him a sleek credit card.

"Ooohhh..." Fanboy and Chum Chum said in awe. "Credit card..."

Lenny looked at the card in disbelief. "What ten-year-old-"

"I'm nine," Rocky corrected him.

"Nine-year-old," Lenny said, "owns a credit card?"

"Uh, the rich kind?" Rocky said with a smirk. "My siblings each have one."

Finally, after he slid the card through the slot and Fanboy and Chum Chum offered to hold her bags for her, Rocky was about to leave.

Until she eyed the game Boog was playing.

"What's Chimp Chop?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just a game Boog likes to play instead of work," Fanboy answered as he pointed to Boog, "he doesn't let anyone touch his game."

Rocky casted a glance to Boog, who trembled at her gaze. She smirked before she took out a coin purse and took out a quarter.

"Well, it's never too late for a change..." She said in a soft and, almost seductive, calming voice. "You don't mind, do you, Boog?"

"N-no..." Boog said carefully. He loved Chimp Chomp very much! But if he wanted to keep his butt from getting kicked, so let the brat play his game! She probably won't beat his score anyway!

_Five minutes later_...

"Yay!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered as Rocky typed in her name after making the new highscore.

_"NOOOO!"_Boog cried out as he watched his name go down in second place. Nobody has ever beaten his high score!

But Rocky was not 'nobody'.

Lenny chuckled to himself, watching Boog suffer and seeing the bright, charming smile on Rocky's face. He could barely stop his giggles when Fanboy wrapped an arm around her shoulders in congrats...or perhaps more.

"Great job, Rocky," Lenny told her.

"You're doing a great job yourself...handsome." She winked at him.

Lenny was blushing like mad. It was amazing how charm could just come from anyone, especially a little girl.

"Here's a tip," Rocky said before she slipped a few quarters into the jar on the counter, "and here's _your_ tip." And she gave him a bill.

A fifty-dollar bill!

"Really?" He exclaimed as he observed the money in his hands.

"You're a very hard-working man," Rocky told him sincerely, "and you always get the job done. It's the least I can do..."

And with one final wave, she and Fanboy and Chum Chum left the store.

Lenny couldn't believe he was actually smiling as he watched her leave. "You know, for ten seconds...I think I was in love with a nine-year-old!"

Boog didn't even turn from his game, gazing at Rocky's name placed on the leading highscore page. "For ten seconds I thought I was dead."

"You were going to be!" Lenny laughed. "You so got whipped by a little girl!"

Boog tightened his fists at the statement. "No girly, game-winning brat is getting me whipped!" And with that said he marched out of the store.  
_

_**I know you guys are disappointed Rocky didn't beat up Boog right away. But she will in the next chapter...I promise. ;) Go to my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16, and see my pictures "Frosty Kiss, Heated Jealousy" and "Boog's ROCKY Relationship"! :)**_


	4. Bop to the Top

_**Hey, guys, I apologize if Rocky seems, um...always so in love with almost any guy she meets; like how she meets Kyle in this chapter. It's one of her flaws(and kind of like me when I see different cartoon guys). I mean, she's in love with Numbuh 1...and she never even met the guy! :D**_

**_Also, to all my loyal readers, here is THEE chapter you have been waiting for!_**

**_Oh, and quick question: Does anyone like The Fairly Oddparents?  
__**

And she thought Batman's home was spectacular.

Rocky gazed around what Fanboy told her was the Fanlair. It was like a playground inside a home...and on top of an apartment building! Rocky made herself comfortable on their couch while Fanboy and Chum Chum were getting a set of boardgames for all of them to play together.

"Oh, KND girl!" Fanboy sang as he and Chum Chum came over with a handful of boardgames. "Get ready for non-adult villain battle! Because the Fanman's so going to kick your butt!"

"Bring it on," Rocky laughed.

Yes, she explained _everything, _from the Kids Next Door to her being an operative herself to Sector V and the mission that seemed to be a total waste of time. She knew she could trust these two, and anyway, KND was pretty much known all over the world; adults just didn't know which kid was an operative and which kid was not.

Plus, she _did _kiss Fanboy. That was trusting enough...

Before Fanboy could set the checker pieces, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Chum Chum said before he dashed to the door and opened it.

There stood a redheaded boy with a cape and the biggest set of braces anyone has ever seen.

"Hi, Kyle!" Fanboy waved excitedly. "Have you come to play with us?"

"Oh, please," the redheaded boy scoffed with his thick British accent, "I'm here to pick up the wand you boobs 'borrowed' from me."

"Oh, yeah..." Fanboy's voice trailed off. "By the way, if you're wondering why it seems a lot smaller than usual, it's because Chum Chum and I were trying to play frisbee with it."

"Oh, you moronic, sad excuses for humans..." Kyle muttered as Fanboy gave him back his wand.

"Oh, yeah," Fanboy said before he stood out of the way to motion to Rocky, who was busy setting the pieces together, "have you met Rocky?"

As soon as Rocky turned her head, seeing Kyle for the first time, something thumped in her chest.

That glorious red hair...that ever so pale skin...those adorable braced teeth!

"Hi," Rocky greeted shyly, flipping her loose hair off her shoulder.

Kyle's eyes met her sparkling brown ones. He pushed Fanboy out of the way as he made his way toward her. "Hello," he greeted.

Rocky just stared at him. "Have we met?"

Kyle blushed. "If we did...I'd definitely remember." He smirked at her, making her blush. "Love your outfit."

Rocky grinned as she gazed at his attire. "Nice cape."

"Well, isn't this nice?" Fanboy said happily as he stood between them. "We're all friends now! Kyle, do you know Rocky's a superhero?"

Kyle blinked. "Superhero?"

Rocky chuckled. "Fanboy, I told you, I'm no superhero, I'm just a member of the Kids Next Door."

"But you fight villains," Fanboy pointed out, "that's hero enough to me! Not like Man-Artica, but pretty close!" He motioned to Kyle. "Oh, and Kyle's a wizard."

Rocky turned to Kyle. "A wizard?" She repeated. "Gosh, the only wizard I know is the Dodgeball Wizard...never thought I'd meet an actual wizard."

Kyle wasn't sure whether she was playing around or showing belief. Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't believe him when he first told them he was a wizard...but then time went by and having been taken by a Griffin just proved enough that he truly was a wizard. Somehow, he regretted ever telling them of his powers...

"Allow me to demonstrate," Kyle chuckled before raising his wand and motioning in the air.

_**POOF!**_

Appearing out of thin air was a halo of daisies. It fell gracefully from the ceiling and landed directly upon Rocky's hands.

"Okay, Houdini," Rocky chuckled as she examined the flowers in her hands. "You got me."

"Well, this is nice," Fanboy sighed happily as he watched his two friends. "This calls for some mayo sandwiches! Chum Chum, let's fire up the toaster!"

"Got it!" Chum Chum chirped before he and Fanboy dashed to the kitchen.

Rocky and Kyle sat on the couch, smiling at one another, enjoying the silence for a few good moments.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Kyle asked.

Rocky noticed something about the way he talked. "Your accent..."

"Oh, my voice?" Kyle asked. "Well, yes, I'm a Brit and all. Hup, hup, and tut, tut!" He winked.

"It reminds me of someone..." Rocky's voice trailed off.

"Someone, eh?" Kyle asked. "An old boyfriend, perhaps?" He grinned.

Rocky laughed. "Well, I have been crushing on the guy for a while...but nothing ever happened between us."

"How so?" Kyle asked curiously. "Who is this chap?"

Rocky averted her eyes. "A Nigel Uno."

"Interesting name," Kyle nodded, "is he part of this organization Fanboy says you joined?"

"Well, yes," Rocky said quickly, "at least...I think he still does. He's operative Numbuh 1, and he...well, no one knows exactly what happened to him."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Rocky sighed, "it happened long before I even became a KND operative. I've heard so many stories about Numbuh 1...and well, I just fell in love with him."

"So you've never met him, yet you're in love with him?"

"Hey," Rocky warned him playfully, "it happens to a lot of people!" She smirked at him. "You're lucky you're cute."

Kyle blushed. "My, you're quite the charmer."

"That's why I'm a KND leader," Rocky said proudly, "I can charm my way into anything."

Suddenly, something thumped and before any of them knew it, something sped quickly past them.

"Oh, Chum Chum!"

Rocky and Kyle turned toward the kitchen to see a girl with black pigtails and shining in yellow attire hugging the life out of poor Chum Chum; Fanboy looked on in annoyance.

"Yo!" Fanboy exclaimed. "Quit it!"

"You can't stop my love!" Yo shouted. "We are meant to be!"

"Oh, poo..." Kyle moaned as he shook his head. "The deranged, desperate girl is here."

"She seems...nice." Rocky said blankly. "Kind of clingy...and crazy..."

"Uh, Yo?" Chum Chum groaned as Yo hugged him. "Have you met Rocky?"

"Huh?" Yo turned to Rocky. "Oh, hi." Then she continued hugging Chum Chum.

"Oh, Yo, don't be rude!" Fanboy said before he grabbed Chum Chum away from her. "Rocky's our guest!"

"And she was Fanboy's first kiss!" Chum Chum chirped.

"Oh, right," Rocky frowned with a sarcastic laugh, "just tell the world, why don't you?"

"Soon she might kiss me," Chum Chum said with a dreamy sigh.

Yo's eyes widened. Then she wheeled toward Rocky. "No one can kiss my Chum Chum! Only me!" And she lunged at her...

And Rocky took out a different weapon from underneath her dress.

**_SPPPSSSHTT!_**

The next thing Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle knew, Yo was covered in frozen ice. The three turned to Rocky in astonishment. Rocky just smirked before she pocketed her weapon.

"I didn't graduate early for nothing," she said with a flip of her hair.  
_

Kyle volunteered to bring the frozen Yo home; he also promised Rocky that after he thawed Yo out he would use a forget spell on her so she would never remember what had happened between her and Rocky. Rocky was grateful for that.

However, she felt she would have to keep her weapons close whenever Yo was around.

"Yeah, Yo's always crazy," Fanboy assured Rocky as he and Chum Chum linked arms with her as they walked down the street.

"And is Kyle always so..." Rocky searched her mind for the right word. "Sarcastic and witty?"

"That's our Kyle!" Chum Chum exclaimed with a smile.

"So," Rocky said with a playful smile as she shifted her gaze toward Fanboy, "where are you taking me now, Fan-cutiepie?" She winked at him.

Fanboy tried not to giggle as his mask turned a shade of red from excitement as well as embarrassment. "Well, as our new friend, we thought we'd take you to the one place that's even more cool than the Frosty Mart."

"Here we are!" Chum Chum exclaimed as he motioned to the building they stood in front of.

Rocky looked up at the sign. "Oz's Comics?"

"The place is a Heaven!" Fanboy sighed dreamily as his eyes sparkled.

"Cool," Rocky chuckled, "I love comics!"

"Oz?" Fanboy called as he and his friends entered the store. No answer. "Hmm...he must be out grabbing his third bucket of chicken legs. Oh, well..."

"Here, Rocky," Chum Chum said as he took her hand and dragged her over to a couple of arcade games in the corner. "Come play these!"

"Yeah," Fanboy agreed, "since you can beat Chimp Chomp so well, you might as well beat any game you'd like!"

"Aw, you tease," Rocky chuckled before she dug under her dress and took out a coin purse. "Here, guys." And she tossed them a few quarters.

"Yay, money!" Chum Chum squealed.

Rocky brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead before she slid a quarter into the slot and began playing. Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered her on.

While Rocky just played like the simple pro she was, no one noticed the door slowly open and a shadow past through and hid behind a stack of packaged comics. A head emerged from its hiding place, glaring at Rocky as she played.

"You are so going down, twerp," he whispered threateningly. "Get ready to be bopped..."

"Chum Chum and I are going to check out the action figures," Fanboy told Rocky as they walked off, "we'll be right back."

As soon as the due left Rocky to play, the figure decided to make his move, seeing as she was alone and distracted. Slowly moving toward her from behind, not making a sound, a mischievous grin formed on his lips as he raised his fist high in the air. He brought it down quickly as he could...

...and like before, Rocky grabbed it before it could even touch her.

"Say what?" Her enemy exclaimed, feeling the strength dig into his fist so painfully.

"I warned you, Boog," Rocky told him in a soft but threatening voice. She tightened her hold on him, making him groan in agony. "Never ever mess with a KND operative, especially if that operative is known as Numbuh 2-Double-o-2."

"Uh, if I apologize, will you let me off easy like last time?" Boog asked in a fearful voice.

Rocky just stared at him for a good few moments. "No."

Before Boog knew it, Rocky grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into a nearby wall. Boog groaned as Rocky pressed his face roughly against a calendar that was hanging. Before he had time to say anything to beg for mercy, Rocky grabbed him from behind and pulled at him and tossed him into a nearby row of comic books.

"All this just to steal her bag of quarters?" Boog exclaimed to himself before Rocky grabbed him by the legs and dragged him on the floor.

With such amazing strength for a nine-year-old, she flipped him on his back and, like a hammer, tightened her hold on his legs as she banged his head against the hard wood floor. Boog cried out in pain as Rocky kept banging his head against the floor.

"My hair!" Boog cried out, despite the pain surging through his skull.

"Yeah, word of advice," Rocky said in a sassy voice, "get a haircut. You look like some Monty Python reject."

Before Boog had a chance to retort, he was flipped on his stomach. For a few moments, he thought Rocky had spared him.

Until he felt a hand dig into his pants from behind.

_"AAAHHHH!" _Boog screamed as Rocky pulled his underwear. She pulled so hard, so high from his butt, his screams went from manly to completely girly as the pain was unbearable.

"Oh, wedgie time is always my favorite to do to not-so-nice teens," Rocky said with an evil smirk as she yanked on him harder.

"Have mercy!" Boog cried out in a shrill, pleading voice.

Finally, Rocky released him, and his underwear was like one long rope as it lay on the floor, completely stretched out. Boog panted as he got to his feet, thinking the worse was over.

"Oh, Boog..." Rocky's voice sang in sickingly sweet tone.

He was wrong.

Boog fearfully turned around and glanced at Rocky, who smirked at him, smelling his fear like a hunter smelling his prey.

She raised her fist...

"Kidz bop!" Rocky shouted as she lunged at Boog.

And the next thing he knew, his face met with her small fist.

It was beyond painful, but the feel that his cheekbones might be shattering of her tiny but tough physique was nothing to the feel of the bracelet around her wrist. It scraped across his nose like thorns, the little rubies around it making contact with his skin and leaving behind deep indentations.

"Hey, Rocky," Fanboy called as he and Chum Chum came back, "what's going-" He and Chum Chum stopped as they witnessed the scene before them.

It was all a blur as Rocky beat Boog. She slapped his face, punched his gut, pulled his hair...she even bit his ear!

"Wow," Chum Chum observed in astonishment. "No wonder the Kids Next Door took her in. She's a beast!"

Finally, after all that, Rocky knew there was one part of his body she hadn't attacked yet.

With a raise of her leg, she swung it at him...

...right between his legs.

The will of her strength was so strong, Boog was kicked right into the air.

"Oh, snap!" Boog groaned as the impact caused him to hold himself as he flew right through the door.

Rocky breathed a deep sigh of relief as she ran a hand through her hair, her battle done.

"That was so awesome!" Fanboy cried as he and Chum Chum raised over to her and hugged her.

"You kicked Boog's butt!" Chum Chum cried. "And you bopped _him_! Not the other way around!"

"You are the coolest person we've ever met!" Fanboy exclaimed as he rested his chin atop her head and nuzzled it playfully.

Rocky blushed madly. Oh, how she wanted Fanboy to hold her like this forever, her living a wonderful, happy dream.

"What's going on?"

Some dreams were not meant to last that long...

Rocky turned to see an incredibly overweight man in a leader jacket and his hair pulled back in a ponytail walk into the store, a large bucket of chicken in his hands.

"Wow, he's cute..." Rocky muttered to herself.

"Hey, Oz!" Fanboy greeted excitedly. "Meet our new friend, Rocky!" And he draped an arm around her. "She was my first kiss..." Fanboy said in a giddy voice as he looked at Rocky with big, sparkling eyes.

Rocky chuckled and rolled her eyes. A boy could brag, couldn't he?

"Seriously?" Oz said with a smile as he placed his bucket on the counter. He eyed Rocky and the way Fanboy held her close and smirked. "Does Fanboy have himself a...fangirl?"

"Oh, call me every guy's dream girl," Rocky laughed, waving the joke aside.

"What happened here?" Oz asked as he gazed around his store. "It was as if someone had a fight with a gorilla!"

"Actually, it was no gorilla," Fanboy corrected. "It was Boog."

"And Rocky fought him and bopped him!" Chum Chum chirped.

Oz looked at Rocky with widened eyes. "Seriously."

"Fo-seri," Rocky said in a sassy, cool voice as she raised an eyebrow as she smiled her usual charming smile.  
_

Boog groaned as he laid his back atop of the counter of the Frosty Mart, a freeze pack right between his legs . Lenny's shift was over and Boog had to take the rest. Oh, the way Lenny had pointed and laughed at him when he stumbled into the store and held himself in agony.

Lenny was right. Boog got whipped.

Not just whipped...bopped.

The doors of the store swung open and an incredibly obese teen in a large white shirt and sandy blonde hair rushed in, followed by another teen with long, ever-so-attractive black hair and a cool green shirt with a hand print on the front.

"I can't believe you had me drive all the way from New York just to buy burritos, Owen!" The black-haired teen sighed as he watched his obese friend run around the store.

"Aw, come on, Trent!" The other teen said as he grabbed a armful of burritos. "They're just as Squirrel said! And you know my cousin Sadie would love some!"

"Oh, has food-loving run in your family..." The teen known as Trent rolled his eyes. He looked over to Boog, who continued laying on the counter. "Dude, what happened to you?"

Boog groaned. "Tried to steal some kid's coin purse and got it right in the burrito."

Trent cringed. "Dude, you seriously got owned."  
_

_**Guess who those two were! ;D If you've known me for a LONG time, you know my work and how MY universe runs for cartoons. ;)**_

_**By the way, that scene between Rocky and Kyle when they first meet...Toy Story 3 inspiration of Barbie and Ken. :D**_


	5. Single Ladies, DUH!

_**Hey, for those of you who have been wondering where the formal Delightful Children are...they're in this chapter!**_

**_Only one more chapter to go before I start posting my Total Drama/KND story "Wish"!_**

**_Please read and review!  
__**

_Present day..._

"Oh, man!" Fanboy laughed before sipping his soda. "So many awesome things happened in just one day! We made a new friend, I get my first kiss..." He shifted a playful gaze over to Rocky, who sighed in annoyance. "...and Boog gets bopped for once!"

"Wait a minute," Lizzie cut in, "but by any chance was that him back in Artic Prison?"

"Prisoner number 12692?" Rocky questioned. "Yeah, that's Booger."

Lizzie squealed as she was unable to hold her laughter. "Oh, my gosh! You totally pwned him! He looks like he got ran over by a truck!"

"And I might consider doing that if he ever bops me, or my friends, again," Rocky growled.

"Speaking of friends," Fanboy intervened. "Kyle called like ten times earlier." He handed her her i-phone. "Sorry, I didn't give you your phone earlier. Man, are your games addicting!"

"Is he really that cute?" Lizzie asked with a smirk. "The wizard kid?"

"Oh, trust me, Liz," Rocky giggled. "He has nicer red hair than Numbuh 86's brothers!"

"Oh, for the love of crud!" Numbuh 4 groaned as he pretended to gag. "You'll fall for just anybody, won't you, Rocky?"

"I fell for you, didn't I?" Rocky retorted.

Numbuh 4 became silent, utterly defeated in the witty banter.

"What about that crazy girl Yo?" Numbuh 363 stepped in. "Did the wizard really erase her memory?"

"Like answers on a chalkboard, pal," Rocky chuckled as she smirked.

"Now Yo and Rocky are friends!" Chum Chum said happily.

"Even though her constant annoyance brings me close to the brink of insanity..." Rocky sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I am so going to use my new KND weapon soon..."

"Speaking of weapons," Fanboy said, "man, did your siblings really fire it up when they came to town."

"Well, a certain _someone_ told them I was in danger and being held captive..." Rocky said in a firm voice as she glared at her cousin.

"Hey, I was worried!" Numbuh 4 said as he held his hands up in defense. "And Bruce was eager for some butt-kicking."

"And we got some," said a voice.

All heads turned to see Rocky's siblings, aka Sector Z-1, approach their table from across the cafeteria, having finished another successful mission.

"S'up, my bros and sisters?" Rocky greeted as she high-fived her sister Ashley. "How was the mission?"

"Father was down to the ground," David said coolly. "What's going on with you?"

"Rocky's re-telling the story of how she met Fanboy and Chum Chum," Lizzie answered.

"And now we're getting to the part where we met you guys!" Fanboy said excitedly as he pointed a finger at Rocky's five siblings.  
"Flashback time!"  
_

_Flashback time..._

"Your kung-fu is no match for my ever awesome skills!" Rocky said in a lousy Japanese voice as she shook her ninja action figure in her hand at Fanboy's.

"Then taste the power of my epic epicness!" Fanboy exclaimed as his crashed into her playfully.

Rocky and Fanboy played with their action figures on the floor while Chum Chum took a nap on the couch. Rocky loved the Fanlair, it was almost as nice as her sector's treehouse. And she loved the people she had met in this wonderful, crazy town. Well, almost everyone as her mind raced back to certain idiot teen and a completely psycho girl...

Suddenly, all heads turned when they heard loud banging on the front door.

"Open up!" Shouted a voice familiar to Rocky. "Kids Next Door! We know you got our sister in there!"

"Ashley?" Rocky gasped.

A foot broke down the door and her five siblings rushed in, weapons at hand and pointing right at Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"I didn't mean to use to hydrant, officer!" Fanboy exclaimed as he and Chum Chum raised their arms in fear. "That ultra-large frosty freeze was meant to be drinked!"

"Guys, guys," Rocky assured them, "they're KND operatives; Sector Z-1. And my soon-to-be siblings."

"Soon-to-be?" Fanboy asked in confusion.

"Sissy!" Ashley exclaimed happily before rushing over and hugging Rocky. "Oh, you're safe!" She glared at Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Did they torture you?"

"What?" Rocky exclaimed as she slid out of her hug. "What gave you that idea?"

"Cousin Wally told us you were in danger," Lenny answered.

"Why would Wally say something like that?" Rocky asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I know my friends aren't exactly Einstein and Darwin, but that doesn't give him a reason to say I'm in danger!"

"I think it was just jealousy..." David whispered to his siblings, who all nodded in agreement. They all put down their guns, motioning for the boys to drop their arms. "Hey, sorry about that. Big mistake."

"Oh, no problem," Fanboy laughed, "we make mistakes all the time!"

"This is Fanboy and Chum Chum," Rocky introduced.

"Hi!" Chum Chum chirped.

"Guys," she turned to the boys as she motioned to her siblings. "These are my soon-to-be siblings: Bruce, Ashley, Ogie, Lenny, and David."

"Okay, what's with the word 'soon-to-be'?" Fanboy asked.

"We're getting adopted," Ashley said simply, "by her Aunt Cleo and The Toiletnator."

"Toilet-who?" Chum Chum asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Adult villain," Rocky rolled her eyes, "but awesome daddy!"

"Our soon-to-be parents are going to marry really soon!" Ogie said excitedly.

"And we'll live like an actual family!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Aw, how sweet!" Fanboy said as he and Chum Chum swooned at their happiness. "Like Rocky being my first kiss..."

"Oh, will you quit bragging?" Rocky exclaimed in exasperation.

"You kissed the purple kid?" Ashley whispered to her. "Sissy, he's cute!"

"You should see Lenny and Kyle and Oz," Rocky whispered back.

"Well, since the door's busted down," Fanboy said as he gazed at the door on the ground, "who wants to go for a walk? More frosty freeze on the way!"

"Speaking of frosty freeze..." Rocky said as she turned to Bruce. "I've just found ourselves a new Artic prisoner..."  
_

_Outside the Frosty Mart..._

"Oh, wow..." Ashley sighed after taking a sip of her frosty freeze. "This is so good!"

"And the chips ain't badeither!" Ogie said as he dug a hand into his treat.

"Which is why we come here on a daily basis," Fanboy said proudly. He shifted his gaze over to Bruce, Lenny, and David.

They each seemed to be doing something interesting: Bruce was strumming his rubbery licorice strings as if they were the strings of a guitar, Lenny was idly drumming his fingers atop of his plastic can that held his chips, and David was shaking his bag of gumballs as if it were a maraca.

It almost sounded like music.

"Say," Fanboy said, "you ever thought of starting your own band? By the looks of it, you'd be pretty good with music."

"We already have," Rocky answered. "DUH."

"Well, excuse me!" Fanboy said in offense. "I had no idea!"

"No," Ashley corrected him. "Our band, it's called DUH."

"Delightfully Unbelievably Happy," Ogie informed, "we're the DUH Kids."

"DUH kids..." Fanboy pondered as he stroked his chin. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yeah! I saw you guys on TV! You totally rock the stage!"

Rocky chuckled. "Well, anything beats Fanny Fulbright's tap dance. If it weren't for us, Gallagher Elementary School would have never won the money."

"And you're aunt..." Fanboy added excitedly.

"Soon to be my mom," Rocky corrected, "yeah, she knows Squirrel Winters; they're good friends."

"Oh, the beautiful Squirrel Winters..." Fanboy sighed dreamily as his eyes sparkled. "I hope she's my second kiss..."

"Only all the single ladies can you get your desire, my Fanboyish friend," Rocky laughed.

"Hey," Ogie chirped, "remember that song we sang that won us the contest?"

Rocky and Ashley's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yeah."

"That song?" Bruce asked. "Oh, man, did we rock hard!"

"Let's rock harder then," Rocky smirked as she shifted her gaze to Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Let's show them what DUH is all about!"

"On it!" Lenny exclaimed before his fingers tapped his can in rhythm.

"Oh, yeah!" Bruce smiled as he strummed firmly across a few held licorice pieces he used as his guitar.

"Shake what your momma gave you!" David said before he began shaking his bag of gumballs.

Rocky smiled as she stood in the middle between Ashley and Ogie as the music became a bit louder and more interesting. Fanboy and Chum Chum watched in anticipation, not realizing a small crowd was forming behind them.

Finally, the girls sang.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_

"Now put your hands up," Rocky said before she raised her hands up and sang the next verse.

_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_I'm doing my own little thing_  
_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_  
_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
_Just cried my tears, for three good years_  
_Ya can't be mad at me_

The girls were swinging their hips as the music their brothers played became more lively and their small audience grew more amazed at their talent.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

"Whoa, oh, oh," Rocky sang as her head went left and right as she locked gazes with Fanboy, whose face began to heat up from the excitement of it all.

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
__

_Present..._

"Oh, boy," Fanboy sighed as his eyes closed and imagined it all too well, "if the girls sang 'I Want to Know What Love Is' then the scene would've been more perfect."

"A boy can dream..." Rocky laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of dreams," David smirked, "I'm dreaming big on that Squirrel Winters, eh?" He playfully bumped elbows with Lenny and Bruce who laughed in agreement. "Man, it's so awesome mom is friends with her!"

"She is godly," Lenny sighed.

"You'd say that about Mrs. Thopson," Rocky rolled her eyes, "hard-headed, rotten witch..."

"Rocks," Wally assured her, "I'm sure she didn't mean to say I'm an idiot..." He paused, his bottom lip quivering. "Right?"

"You're talking about a woman who was once Queen of the were-dogs!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Were-dogs?" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed in excitement.

"Are they cute versions of werewolves?" Fanboy asked excitedly.

"They're about as cute as Boog after I gave him a black eye," Rocky grunted.

"Oh, yeah!" Lizzie said excitedly as she took out her i-phone. "I got a picture of it!"

"Let me see!" Numbuh 363 said in excitement as Lizzie pressed on her phone to reveal the photo. "Oh, sweet! I've never seen that shade of black and purple before!"  
_

**_Yeah...though I never mentioned it in Operation: CHANGE, Rocky and her silbings are most definitely a child band called DUH. Awesome name, huh? :D And FYI, Boog's Artic Prison number that Rocky mentioned, number 12692, that's my birthday. :)_**


	6. Picture This

_**Yay, last chapter! After this I'm going to start posting my Total Drama Series/KND story "Wish", which I started on Deviantart. Yes, hallelujah for those of you who can't read stories on that site. I hope you guys will read it!**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

"And that's about it," Rocky concluded. "Pretty soon, we'd visit their town whenever we could."

"Oh, I never get tired of that story," Lizzie sighed happily. "It was funny, it was romantic, it was action-packed. An Emmy right there!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Numbuh 363 said with a slight nod.

"Speaking of cool," Fanboy interrupted as he glanced over to Rocky, "where's your totally cool, totally awesome team, Sector E-Z?"

"E-Z!" Chum Chum sang playfully. The name of Rocky's sector was just so funny, Fanboy and Chum Chum would say the word a thousand times and never get tired of it.

As if on cue, they heard a few grumbles, and turning around, they saw Numbuh 13 and Tommy approach their table dutifully.

"Numbuh 13 reporting for-_AAAH_!" Numbuh 13 attempted to salute his leader, only to bump his fist unto his nose. He cried out in pain and mumbled hysterically.

Tommy sighed at the boy's silliness before he made a salute to Rocky. "Numbuh T reporting for duty, sir!"

"Hey, boys," Rocky greeted smoothly. "How goes it?"

"Okay, I guess," Tommy shrugged. He looked at Rocky with puppy-dog eyes. "We miss you back at the treehouse..."

Rocky looked at him in awe. "Aww...you're so sweet!" And before Tommy knew it she reached over and hugged him, as she had done many times before. "Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world to have you and Numbuh 13 on my team?"

"Hey, Lucky," Fanboy greeted as he glanced over at Numbuh 13.

"That's Numbuh 13 to you," Numbuh 13 retorted, wanting to sound tough and serious.

"Aw, why so serious?" Fanboy asked as he playfully poked his belly. "Did someone not have their cookies and milk this morning?"

Numbuh 13 couldn't keep up a serious face as he began to laugh as Fanboy tickled his belly.

"We got trouble," Tommy told Rocky.

"Did Cree break into the science nerds' underwater laboratory again?" Rocky exclaimed. "I read that last time she released a 'dangerous experiment' that had the poor, cute nerds hyperventilating-"

"It's not Cree," Tommy told her as he handed her a file. "Stickybeard's planning to steal cocoa beans from Sector U in Guatemala."

"That's the place where Numbuh 5's friend, Henrietta, broke her curse after learning to share her candy!" Rocky exclaimed excitedly while on the other hand trying to focus seriously on the situation.

"Man, she's only been an operative for a little while and she knows your organization's _whole _history," Fanboy said, having always been intrigued by Rocky's booksmarts.

"That's why she's one of the best," Lizzie said with a happy sigh.

"Looks like Sector U wants us to help them guard their precious soon-to-be choco..." Rocky said as she read the file.

As Rocky read on, Numbuh 13 glanced over to Fanboy to see he was giving him a sly smirk.

"What?" Numbuh 13 asked.

"Just remembering the time we first met and I found something _very _interesting in your things," Fanboy said with a chuckle. "Flashback time..."

"It's nothing, really!" Numbuh 13 retorted. "It's just-"

_Fading to flashback..._

_"One time Rocky put me in charge!" Numbuh 13 bragged as he showed Fanboy around his room in Sector E-Z's treehouse. "And unlike Sector N, she didn't get mad when I crashed our ship!" He smiled as he thought about Rocky's calm and collective nature. "Boy, she's so nice..."_

_"Not when Boog tried to steal her coin purse and tried to bop her!" Fanboy exclaimed as he glanced over at a nearby dresser with various items on top. "I can see why she's called Rocky."_

_"Rochelle...Rocky..." Numbuh 13 shrugged. "Both are nice names."_

_"Hey, what's this?" Fanboy asked as he shoved a picture frame in his face._

_Numbuh 13 turned white._

_It was a picture of Rocky during the graduation ceremony while Numbuh 362 made her an official KND operative. The picture was quite a close-up as her face and half of her body took most of the space of the frame. She was dressed in a beautiful purple dress and wearing lovely butterfly hairclips in her hair._

_"Wow," Fanboy said as he kept gazing at the frame, "Rocky looks really good in purple, and I'm not just saying that because purple is my favorite color." He looked at Numbuh 13 suspiciously. "Why do you have a pretty picture of Rocky?"_

_"Um..." Numbuh 13 blushed. _

_"Does Rocky know?"_

_End of flashback and back to present..._

Numbuh 13 frowned at Fanboy, who smiled innocently. Though Fanboy swore he would never mention it to anyone, especially Rocky, Numbuh 13 still felt embarrassed about it.

"Just so we can be clear..." Fanboy whispered to Numbuh 13 so the others wouldn't hear. "You've got quite some competition. Fortunately, since Wally is her cousin now, he's out. But not me, I'm not an enemy. She was already my first kiss." He winked at him.

Numbuh 13 just stared at him with a dumbfounded, yet overwhelmed, expression.

"Well, looks like we're off to Guatemala," Rocky announced.

"And we're off to do some serious snacking!" Bruce said before he and their four siblings scurried off. "Later, sis! Good luck on the mission!"

Rocky laughed before she gazed over to Lizzie, Numbuh 363, and Numbuh 4. "You got to come with us."

"With pleasure," Numbuh 363 said excitedly as he cracked his knuckles.

"I've been cooped up here for hours so count me in!" Lizzie chirped.

"Eh, sure..." Numbuh 4 said nonchalantly.

Rocky nodded to them before turning to Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Looks like I brought you guys on an interesting day."

"Yay!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered.

"Are we going to get to use on of those freezy-rays like you used on Yo?" Fanboy asked hopefully.

Rocky cringed as she tightened her ponytail. "Maybe..." She turned to the others. "Let's move!" And she led her group out of the cafeteria.

While everyone else prepared for the mission, Rocky came over to Numbuh 4. "Hey, thanks for bearing with me on this..."

Numbuh 4 threw her a look that said he had parents that were less annoying. "Anytime, Rocks." He said with a small smile. "They're an okay duo despite the obvious..."

"Good..." Rocky breathed with a sigh of relief. "Because..." She passed him quickly to create some distance between them. "I'm considering bringing them over a lot more..."

Wally stopped in his tracks, letting the words sink in.

"Oh, crud no!" He shouted. "There's no way-"

"Let's get ready, everyone!" Rocky said quickly before she dashed off, not wanting to hear her cousin rant.

_Fin_  
_

**_The recent KND missions Rocky mentioned from her studies are from the episodes OUTBREAK and CARAMEL._**

**_Since Numbuh 13's name was never revealed, I decided to give him one. And what's a better name than one that's totally ironic to a character's personality? He's the bad luck kid and I gave him the name Lucky! :D_**


End file.
